Beth
by DarkHairedVeela
Summary: What if Bella never jumped of the cliff? What if she never met the volturi? What if she never found the pictures under her floor boards? What if Edward never came back? Better summary inside. My first fanfic! Please be nice! or not I guess...rated:T incas
1. My Room

Beth

Beth

Summary: Set after Fifty years after New Moon. Charlie died naturally. The werewolves killed Victoria. Bella never jumped, Alice never came. Edward never went to Italy. And Bella never found the pictures under her floorboards (Read Page. 525 in New Moon.) A new family comes to live in Bella's new house. They have a seventeen-year-old daughter who finds the pictures. Please Review!!

I walked through the door of our new home, in Forks, Washington. It was a little too rainy for my taste, but I could get used to it. It was also slightly colder than my former home in Michigan, but I think I liked it better. I loved how the water in the air clung to my skin. Of course I hated what it did to my hair, but the feeling of it just calmed me. It felt like I was being embraced by many friends that I never seemed to have. The living room was deprived of furniture. The only thing there was a lamp and a small coffee table that my father would no doubt sell and find a better, more expensive one. Past the living room was the kitchen. The last owner of the house had generously left the expensive stove behind for us. Including the table.

I quickly grew bored and turned around back into the living room and up the stairs. My family had told me that I should go on ahead before them to drive hear. After about an hour of driving, my mother had called, telling me that they had just began the journey themselves. This meant that I had probably and hour and a half, since my sister and brother would no doubt want to stop on the way for food, to snoop around the house. Plus I wanted first dibs on bedrooms.

When I made it to the top of the stairs I opened the first door that came up. This room was slightly too big for me, so I assumed this would be for my parents, especially when I saw the two closets and the walk-in bathroom. I closed the door and proceeded down the hall. The next door I decided would be my little sister's room. Jane was only nine and didn't need that much space. The next room would be for my brother, Collin, he was fifteen and will be joining me at the Forks High school the next day. Finally I came to the last door and I hoped with all my might that this would be the one. I opened it and was instantly relieved. It was the perfect size, plus it had my own bathroom! **(A/N: I know there was originally one bathroom in the house but it's a big family! Same thing with the rooms . . . I think.) **

It was empty, with a wooden floor and Light blue walls. There were curtains on the window on the other side of the room, they were a faded yellow. I think I would keep everything exactly the way it was, it just felt like it needed to stay. I walked into the room to examine more of it. There was a small closet beside the walk-in bathroom. I opened the closed doors and found old hangers still hanging on the rod; they were covered with dust. I closed the door with a squeak. Dad would have to fix that, I noted to myself. I decided to look in the bathroom when the floorboard underneath my left foot shifted under my weight.

My eyebrows pulled together, but my mouth curved into a curious smile. I loved mysteries, even small ones like this. I bent down on my knees and began to pull at the floorboard. It took a good five minutes until I was finally able to pull it out of place. If I had just given the little pocket I would have been instantly disappointed. There was only little brown paper like, shaving pieces. But luckily I knew better, much, much better.

I began to dig at the little shaving pieces, and was instantly pleases with myself. I extracted a CD case and two pictures. I deliberately put the pictures down so that I could run to my car and get my CD player so I could listen to the newly recovered CD. Half a minute later I burst into my new room, gabbed the CD and popped it into the player. The music was made up of a piano compositions that I had never heard before. It was beautiful. I sat back down Indian and examined the pictures thoroughly. The first one was of a gorgeous, god like boy, with bronze-like messy hair. His eyes were a butterscotch **(A/N: Sorry if he didn't have butterscotch eyes in the picture, the books are not right in front of me,) **golden color. He was smiling a radiant smile that made me forget to breath.

Reluctantly I moved onto the next picture. It was of the same boy and a girl. She had brown shoulder length hair. Her smile didn't seem very natural, and her eyes looked sad. She looked a little like me, only she had brown hair while mine was black. My eyes moved on to the boy again. He hadn't changed much but he seemed distant. It disturbed me in a way. Maybe that was why the girl looked really sad. The picture was folded in half, like one of the two hated their own image and decided to only look at the others'.

I was about to put the picture down when I noticed another difference in him. His eyes were no longer golden; they were a pitch black **(A/N: They may not have been in the book)**. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine. Suddenly I felt the sensation of being watched. I looked up at the window, but saw nothing.

Moments later I heard a car drive up the driveway. The opening and slamming of car doors and the running foot steps of my siblings. I scrambled to put the paper shavings back into the floor pocket and the board back in place. I had only managed to hid the pictures, under my butt and begin to look casual when Collin stormed through the door.

He had Black hair like me, and my father. And blue eyes like father's. Jane and I shared the brown eyes of our mother. Collin looked at me slightly furious, but not surprised.

"I knew it wasn't a good idea to let you go ahead of us. You got to get first dibs," he said a slight whine in his slightly awkward voice.

I just smiled angelically at him, "All apart of my diabolical plan, little bro. If I were you I would go pick the second largest room before Jane does. She doesn't need that much space anyway." Collin and I were enemies but we could call truce right? Help each other out, against the other army?

He smiled, and ran out of the door way and down the hall, yelling, "Thanks, Beth!"

I walked out of my room slightly, not straying to far so that Jane would be aware of my newfound territory. I was all prepared to growl and his at her if she came close, just after I had marked it as my own. I was going to enjoy more mysteries in there. Collin was doing the same at his new territory, and I could see the warning he also sent to me, even as he smiled warmly. We were no doubt thinking the same thing.

Suddenly Jane came scrambling up the stairs, when she saw us guarding our new territory, she pouted. "This is so not fair," she mumbled when we gestured to where her room was. She opened the door and sent daggers at us. The war was continuing, but at least I had Collin on my side for this particular battle.

"Hey kids! Why don't you come get your stuff?" My mother yelled from downstairs. 

"Okay mom!" I yelled back when neither Collin nor Jane reacted. "Come on guys, the sooner we get out stuff to our rooms the sooner we can eat," I pointed out and they followed me back down the stairs.


	2. Reincarnation

_**Hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! And no this isn't a one shot hence there being another chapter for you! Hope you love it! And even if you didn't like my story I would keep writing it cause I just feel like it! Also since this is my first fanfic I couldn't get how to actually put in the next chapter . . . but as you can see it's here! lol. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything and everyone that can be identified as her own, but the rest is mine!**_

When I walked down the stairs everything that had been packed into the mini-van was scattered all over the empty living room. "Uh . . . Mom how did all this stuff get out of your car so quickly?" I asked amazement and curiosity evident in my voice.

Mom came out of the kitchen with a relieved expression. "Some of our new neighbors were very kind and offered to help. One of the boys are outside, waiting for you to unlock the door to your car. So go help him help you!" She seemed slightly stressed, but I had total sympathy for her. I get the same ways on unbearably long car rides.

"Yes, mom," I said smiling. She smiled back, apologetically.

I made my way outside to be met by an unbelievably gorgeous teenage boy, leaning on my car. The picture of ease. He was tall and lanky, with blond hair. When he heard my non to silent approach he opened his eyes, they were a butterscotch color. Hmm, interesting. He smiled at me, then suddenly his mouth dropped open in undeniable surprise, but most of all shock. He recovered quickly from whatever he was suffering, and smiled again. But I could see sad remorse in those beautiful eyes.

I beeped my car open and looked up at him again. "Hello, my name is Beth Sparks. You?"

"I'm Jasper Hale," his voice was beautiful. No surprises there. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled something under his breath that I nearly missed. Again. Again? What was that supposed to mean? I shook his hand that he offered, trying to unravel this new mystery.

He opened the trunk to my car while I opened the passenger side door, and pulled out my backpack. Once that was slung over my shoulder I joined him at the trunk, to help him. But when I looked down into the dark pit I realized that it was empty except for a few pocket knifes that I never went without, because I sometimes decide to have an unplanned camping trip. There was a secret compartment that held my two tents, one was a spare.

I looked at Jasper and gasped in amazement. Holy crow! How is he managing five stuffed to the brim, boxes _and_ my suitcase?!

He saw me looking at him in disbelief, and he chuckled as he said, "Trust me you haven't seen nothin' tell you meet Emmett."

I gulped, "Uh, do I want to meet Emmett?"

Jasper thought about that for a second, and smiled. "Yeah." I nodded but he wasn't finished yet. "If you like bone crushing bear hugs!"

I thought about that, running my hands through my silky black hair, in mock desperation for inspiration **(Haha! It rhymed!)**. "I think I can deal with that."

"Good cause your in for a lot of them," he said as we made our way to the door. I still couldn't help but look at him like he was sprouting wings, when he could carry all that stuff without breaking a sweat. We made it to the front porch, and I couldn't help it any longer.

"Come on, let me at least carry one box and my suitcase. Besides if my mom sees you carrying everything she'll freak and will no doubt give me a lecture about how guests shouldn't be turned into servants!"

"Alright," he said in fake sadness. "Get rid of my fun, that I rarely have, by the way!"

I only laughed as I took my suitcase and a box from his arms that were not even straining. I knocked on the door, finding that my arms were full. That was pretty stupid, I thought to myself. Collin, mercifully opened the door for me and Jasper. Then unmercifully he slammed it right in my face.

"Collin! You ungrateful little brat! Come back here right now or else your not getting a ride to school!" The door opened again. I knew that would have worked, but it wasn't Collin who had opened the door. It was the boy from the picture. He looked slightly panicked. His bronze hair was in more disarray than in the picture. His eyes were golden, and held fear. But for some reason, I knew that fear was not for himself, but for someone else. He was a head taller than me, and was just a foot away. He breathed out a calming breath.

I gasped, his breath it was so beautiful. The best thing I had ever smelled. I suddenly felt a need, a want for this handsomely gorgeous guy. Suddenly I heard barfing sounds slightly behind me. I turned my head reluctantly to see Jasper poking a finger in his mouth and making barfing sounds.

I turned back to the boy, after glaring knives at Jasper of course. "Is he always this animated?"

He smiled, amused. "Nope," he stuck out his hand at me. "I'm Edward Cullen, Jasper's brother."

I shook his hand, and realized that I was confused. "Uh . . . You both have different last names . . . ."

Jasper laughed, "Yes, we do, that's because we're adoptive brothers."

"Oh," was all I could say. Duh, I berated myself. What did you become stupid during that car ride?! I walked in as Edward, moved back to let me in, and Jasper followed.

"Give me those," Edward said, rather forcefully but still kindly, as he began to take the box and suitcase out of my hand. I was all for it when my selfless self took over.

"No I couldn't let you. Besides you don't even know where my room is," I stated triumphantly.

Edward chuckled, but I could help but notice that his gears in his head were moving way to fast. "The last person who lived here was a good friend of ours, we know more about this house than you do."

I was defeated. "Fine. But I'm not ready to go into the kitchen with my parents so I'm coming with you," I said crossing my arms across my chest, daring them to deny my right to come up to my own room.

They only laughed their okays. I followed Edward up the stairs with Jasper behind me. I was surprised when Edward deftly maneuvered to my room, with such grace that I was nearly knocked unconscious. Finally I made to my room without falling over. Again there was nothing in the room. Except the CD player and the pictures I had left out in the open. I was about to bolt for them, but the two boys had already seen them. Jasper only deposited the box's beside the door and walked out, chuckling along the way, "Here we go again." Edward sagged slightly, as he put down my things. He turned to me, and his face was apologetic.

"Yes that boy in that picture is me," he said answering my first unasked question. "The girl was my . . . girlfriend, Bella Swan."

My eyebrows furrowed, that name sounded really familiar. "Bella Swan, as in my aunt, Bella Swan? The one who lives on the reservation here with, Uncle Black?"

Edward suddenly became rigid at the mention of that name. "She married Jacob?" his voice held sadness, as he sank down to sit on the floor. He picked up the picture with Bella in it, as he looked at her longingly, I realized that I was getting sucked into some supernatural struggle. Awesome!!

I sat down next to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yes," was all I could say.

When I said those words his body began shaking under my arm. I looked at his facing and realized that he was crying. Only there were no tears. Suddenly I began to feel my hand becoming cold, on his shoulder. My mind rewinded back to when I had visited Uncle Black many years ago. He told us stories. One of them was about the Cold Ones.

I gasped, pulling my hand away from him. But I wasn't afraid of him, I was fantasized. I wanted to know more about him. Suddenly I remembered Aunt Bella crying when Uncle Black had told this story, smiled.

"You know what I think?" Edward looked up from his hands where his hands had been buried. He looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to continue. "I think the Bella Swan still loves her vampire."

He stared at me in disbelief, "But she married that dog. She loves him." Then he screwed up his face, "Did you just call me a vampire?"

"Did you just call my Uncle Black a dog?" I challenged.

That made him laugh, "You're even faster than Bella. It took her at least a couple months to figure me out! How did you do it?"

"Don't werewolves tell stories?" I stood up and found one of my boxes named junk. I opened it and pulled out a hand made jewelry box. It was my favorite.

I sat back down next to Edward opened the box. Inside there was of course jewelry, but there was also a secret compartment. I quickly found it and opened it, pulling out a repeatedly folded and unfolded slip of paper. On it was the familiar chicken scratch of my Aunt Bella. I handed to him.

He took a fleeting glance of me, slightly nervous. I nodded in encouragement and I began reading along with him over his shoulder.

_Dear Elizabeth, _

_I here you are moving to Forks, Washington in a couple of years. I can't wait until I can see you again. You remind me of me sometimes, and it's fun to have a twin. Uncle Jacob says hi by the way. _

_Okay, this is going to be kind of difficult for me to say, so bare with me. When I was seventeen I fell in love with a vampire. You are aware of the stories your uncle has told you. Let me tell you this: they are real. His name was Edward Cullen. He had left me, but I thought it was because he had stopped loving me. But as I grew older I realized that I was wrong, he had left because of a terrible accident that had happened during my eighteenth birthday. He was scared for my safety and he loved so much that he decided that I shouldn't be involved with vampires anymore. _

_This is my request for you, Beth. Please love him, love him for me, show him that people can be reincarnated into another, because the Bella he had once knew is no more, what is left of her is a scarred version of myself. The rest is in you. You're me, only with an annoying little brother. Please tell him that I never stopped loving him. Tell him it is possible to love more than one person._

_P.S. Tell Jasper that I don't blame him for anything._

_Love, Aunt Bella_

**Gasp! Hope you liked it. That letter was unexpected, for me and for you! Haha! I'll try to update often, but it's kind of hard with the whole really stupid school stuff, so I'm trying! Please review! OH and do you get it when Edward had opened the front door, all frightened and stuff? If not, it's because Beth's voice sounds just like Bella's and he thought it was Bella. Sry Edward. See ya.**


	3. Apologies

I had already read this note so many times that I only had to read it once while Edward no doubt read it multiple times

_**Hey readers! You guys are so awesome, with all the reviews! It's all I can talk about now-a-days and my friends are of course happy for me but now it's just old news but it's SOOO not old news for me! I love all you guys! This chapter was kind of difficult because I didn't know what Rosalie's reaction to Beth should be but I think I did pretty good. This chapter is dedicated to all of the people who have reviewed, are reviewing and will be reviewing my story! Enjoy!**_

I had already read this note so many times that I only had to read it once while Edward no doubt read it multiple times. I stared at him as he read Aunt Bella's note. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, but mostly disbelief. His mouth was set in a thin line, but when he looked up from the note he smiled slightly. It was so small.

"So you're a replica of Bella Swan, who is also friendly towards werewolves?" There was humor in his eyes, but sadness as well.

"You could say that . . ." I touched my waist length black hair. "But my hair is black."

He smiled, and then he looked at me suddenly, "Do you know a lot about me?"

I shrugged. "Not really, but Aunt Bella never failed to tell me how over protective vampires can get," I said with a devilish grin.

He arched an eyebrow, "I wasn't that protective," he said defensively.

"Uh-huh." I stood from my position next to him when I noticed how close we had got to each other. He seemed to notice too because he stood at the same time.

"Um, I have a question," I said furrowing my eyebrows slightly.

"Shoot."

"Why did you come over?"

He laughed, "My sister said that I'd better or else I would have to go shopping with her," Edward shuddered at the thought. "She must have seen you . . . in a vision."

I raised an eyebrow, "That's her power huh? It's cool." I started to walk toward the door to my room, Edward followed.

"Most of the times," he said absent mindedly, as he looked at me wonderingly. "Do you ant to sit with us at lunch tomorrow?"

I smiled. "Sure, thanks."

'You're welcome," he said returning my smile with a much more beautiful one. His eyes moved to the kitchen door for a fleeting second. "Your lunch is ready and I can't stay because, well I don't eat."

I laughed, "True, that. Where is Jasper?"

"In the kitchen, trying to convince your parents that he isn't hungry," he chuckled.

"I'll go save him, then." I walked over the kitchen door and poked my head through it. Dad was sitting at a table that was brought in from one of the moving trucks. Collin and Jane were on either side of him. I could see mom standing by the sink trying to get Jasper to stay for lunch since he had helped with the unloading. He saw me and his eyes screamed help.

I cleared my throat, and immediately got my moms attention. "Mom, Edward said they have some arrangement to go to so they can't stay." I nodded my head for Jasper to follow me out the door.

When we made it out of hearing range Jasper started laughing. "Thanks for that . . . I'm not hungry just . . ." he stopped short, looking at Edward apologetically.

"Thirsty?" I finished for him. He looked back to me startled, I only laughed. "I know Jasper, I know."

"I'm confused," he said helplessly, when he noticed how calm Edward was.

"Jasper she's Jacob Blacks niece. She knows about us," Edward said calmly.

"Everything?" he whispered.

Edward's eyes flickered to me for one brief second, and he mumbled something that I couldn't understand. I cleared my throat loudly.

Jasper looked at me apologetically, then back to Edward. He whispered something that I almost missed. "If you keep that up, Edward then she won't trust us."

Edward flinched at those words, he turned back to me and said, "We'll tell you more tomorrow. Lunch, promise." He smiled as he walked out the door.

I couldn't help but smile back at that bronze-haired god.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day I got up, almost in a dream-like state. I couldn't quite pin point on where I was. The room seemed familiar, but then not familiar at the same time. Then my memories came flooding back about the move to Forks. Ugh. Headaches. I rolled out of the bed that was so conveniently unloaded first from the moving truck. Boxes were still randomly placed around the room, all unpacked. The only thing that seemed to take up space was the bed and the rug I had pulled out of one of the boxes. It was multicolored, with many oranges and purples and blues. I loved it. This rug was also covering the spot on the floor where I had found the pictures and CD.

I pulled out a pair of jeans, white blouse, and an orange camisole from a box near the window. I took them along with my bag of femininity to the bathroom. I took an almost blistering hot shower. It was the only thing that woke me up in the morning. I lightly ran my fingers over my black hair. Some people, in the past have asked me if I was part Indian. I thought it was silly at first, because well it was just silly. Then I went to visit Uncle Jacob and found that I did look like them. The only difference between me and them is that I was extremely pale. My skin would only start to show color if I took blistering showers like I do in the morning, and of course when I'm embarrassed. My skin was so pale that I almost looked ghostly against my pitch-black hair.

Huh. I'm werepire. I laughed internally at my small joke. When my hair was sud free I hopped out of the shower, and got ready for school. Thirty minutes later I ran down the stairs with a messenger bag slung on my shoulder. I walked through the kitchen door grabbed an apple said goodbye to the 'rents, and Jane, and grabbed Collin by the arm dragging him out of his seat.

"Beth! I wasn't finished!" he whined, as he looked down on his second serving of four pancakes and bacon longingly.

"You wouldn't want to miss all the hot girls would you? If you don't you can go ahead and finish and be late for school," I hissed in his ear.

The look on his face told me I won. "Second thought, I'm full. Let's go! Bye!" he yelled at the family.

I giggled the whole way to my car outside. When I had drove down here I was smart enough to not park on the actual driveway, but more to the side of it. Now I could never get boxed in by the family car, or my dad's car. Genius! Collin and I hopped into the car, and drove our way to Forks high school. We were early enough that there were a few good spots open around the front of the school. Once I stepped from my car I instantly felt eyes from everywhere on me. A look from Collin told me that he was feeling the same way. It scared me but we both seemed to be relishing the stares. I raised my eyebrows at my brother, and he nodded in my direction.

Alliance.

We made our way through the growing crowd of the parking lot to the office building. The door jingled slightly as we stepped inside but the woman at the desk still didn't acknowledge our presence. I cleared my throat, and spoke, "Excuse me, but we're Elizabeth, and Collin Sparks, could we have our schedules?" I asked rather impatiently.

The woman looked up, "Of course." In a matter of two minutes she had materialized two perfect, stainless schedules. That won't last long. "Here you go, dears. Enjoy your day, and talk to me if you have any problems." She then gave us slips of paper instructing us to get it signed by all of our teachers, then we were out of their.

It had stared to rain slightly when we had been in the office, so we ran to our first classes, yelling good lucks along the way. My first class was Geometry, and when I arrived class had already started, I gave the teacher an apologetically smile, and handed the slip for him to sign.

"I hope this doesn't happen frequently, Ms. Sparks."

"I hope not, sir," I responded respectfully. Then I was sent to a find a seat. There was a girl in the back who was slightly fairy like. She was also stunningly beautiful, like Edward and Jasper. She was motioning for me to sit in the seat next to her. She had short pixie cut hair, that was about the same shade as mine. Tentatively I walked over to her, but I felt a slight high for being excepted.

Once I sat next to her she whispered frantically about herself. "Hi! My name is Alice Cullen!"

I was only slightly interested before but now at the sound of her name I instantly perked up with buckets and buckets of excitement. "Cullen? Are you Edwards sister?"

Her smile, impossibly, brightened from radiance to blinding radiance. "Yes. Want to sit with me during lunch?"

"Well that kind of depends, do you sit with your family because Edward already invited me to eat lunch with him?"

"He already asked you?" she asked incredulously. "I thought that I was going to have to force him."

My eyebrows furrowed slightly. "Why would you have to do that?"

Alice smiled reassuringly, "I'll explain that some other time." Those words seemed to end our conversation and brought us back to the lesson we were supposed to be paying attention to.

The rest of the day went by not to quickly but not to slowly either. Finally lunch came around the corner and Alice came to my locker to walk me to the cafeteria. When I walked in I instantly felt the same feeling that I had had at the parking lot. Eyes traveling all over me. I shuddered, but the didn't leave. I walked past a table filled to capacity by jocks and cheerleaders.

"Hey want to sit with us?" a boy with spiked hair and wearing a football jacket offered. The smile on his face told two things: 1) he was hopeful, 2) he was over confident. That was the thing that set me off the most.

I smiled sweetly but at the same time icily. "Rather not," and I walked away, with Alice chuckling along with me. By now I had already spotted Edward and Jasper sitting with two other beautiful people. One was a boy the other a girl. The boy was humungous, he looked strong enough to break me in half like a toothpick. That must be Emmett, I thought as I remembered Jasper's description of him. The girl was probably the most beautiful girl in the world. She had long perfect hair, and her body was perfectly curved. Grrr! Why can't I have that body?! Did I seriously just think that? I sighed when I realized that I had. Both Emmett and the girl seemed beyond shocked, they stared at me open mouthed, and I couldn't help but point that out when Alice and I had finally made it to the table.

"Um you do know that you could attract flies like that?" I said with a warm smile. Emmett instantly shut his mouth, along with the girl, but they still looked shocked. I could hear Edward, Jasper, and Alice stifling their giggles at their faces. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sparks, but I go by Beth."

I hardly finished before I lost the feeling of the floor beneath my feet. I found that I couldn't breathe in this gigantic hug. This must be Emmett hugging me. "Jasper was right," I choked out. "Um Emmett, I can't breathe."

Emmett laughed, and put me down. I sucked in air as I collapsed on a chair that had just appeared out of nowhere. The girl was smiling by now and it looked as though she could be crying, only without tears. She got up and gave me an awkward hug with me sitting down in a chair.

"I'm Rosalie, are you sure you're not Bella?" she asked undecidedly.

I laughed, "No, but she is my aunt."

"Oh, could you tell her I'm sorry?"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "For what?"

"Nothing. Just tell her I'm sorry?" Rosalie pleaded.

I smiled, "Sure." I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at Rosalie, as if she had just said her first word as a newborn child. I also saw that they already had their trays of 'food' in front of them. When did Alice manage to get hers? I stood. "I'm going to go get myself a drink."

Edward stood too, "I'll get it. What do you want?"

I slowly sat down and answered him. "Um a lemonade, Please?"

He smiled warmly, and walked into the lunch line. I looked back at everyone at the table.

"You do know that you look exactly like Bella, right?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, "I've heard of that. You all knew her?"

They smiled in answer. Suddenly Rosalie and Alice bursted.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO SHOPPING WITH US, THIS WEEKEND?"

I jumped and so did a few other people from near by tables, but they quickly looked away. "Um . . ." I looked at Jasper for advice, and he gave me a look that said: if you go along with it, it's less painful. Now I feel assured. "Okay."

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other with devilish grins. Uh-oh. What am I getting myself into?

Edward came back with my drink but he saw the look on my face. "What happened?"

I smiled grimly, "I'm going shopping this weekend."

Edward nodded in sympathy, "Oh, that's understandable." Emmett and Jasper laughed, while Alice and Rosalie glared at their brother.

"Stop scaring her. We're not that bad," Alice reprimanded.

"Could have fooled me," Edward said softly.


	4. Revelations

Beth

**_Hey guys! Nothing really new to report about this story except to FREAKING ENJOY IT! If you want to, of course, I mean I don't want to force you into doing anything you don't want to do… Okay just enjoy please! Lol_**

The rest of the week past by relatively quickly. I went to the Cullen's house everyday after school, and I met Esme and Carlisle. They were more than happy to just about welcome me into their family. It was Friday night and I was playing a game of chess with Edward, with everyone watching our every move like hawks.

I moved one of my bishops in front of my king to keep him safe from Edwards queen. Now if the queen took the bishop, my king could take his queen. But Edward wouldn't do that because, I had soon found that his queen was his favorite piece.

"You're a difficult player," he commented, never leaving his eyes from the board.

I watched as his hand moved to make his next move. "Why is that?" I asked. My dad was a much better play than I was and I could never beat him.

"I can't read your mind," he answered bluntly.

That startled me but I forced myself to keep the game my first and most important focus. "And you can read everyone else's mind?"

"Everyone," he paused as I made my next move. "Except Bella, and you." He was looking at my face now; I could feel his eyes. I could feel them on my hair, my cheeks as they blushed lightly. I could feel them on my eyes my nose and my lips. But his staring was different than the ones I had gotten at school all week. It was kind and caring, and what scared me the most, loving. Then he looked down to make his move.

"Oh," was all I could say. Suddenly I saw a gap in his defense. My last knight could easily take his king. I moved my knight and flicked his king down, replacing it with my knight. "Checkmate," I said with a smile.

Everyone exploded with laughter, including Edward. Apparently he had been the champ at chess and I had finally beaten him. Edward didn't stop smiling; he looked as if he had just experienced something refreshing. He must have been waiting for some competition for some time. Everyone hugged me and Emmett went so far as to slid a metal over my head and around my neck. I looked at it and it had been given to Edward in 1956. I only laughed.

"Thanks, Emmett," I said smiling.

"Hey, Beth," Alice said, with a hint of mischief. "I already called your parents and I brought a bag of your stuff. You're sleeping over for the weekend."  
There was no room for argument as Alice and Rosalie skipped off, speaking in fluent vampire, no doubt planning on what to do with me.

I leaned close to Edward, who was standing very close behind me. My head was resting on his stony chest, but I liked the feeling of it under my head. "Are they going to turn me into a dress up doll?"

He smiled down at me, "Probably." What he saw on my face made him laugh softly, and his chest vibrated warmly under my head. I suddenly felt an urge to lean into him completely. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you're a doll for only a couple of hours."

"Oh now I feel assured," I said as I lifted my head from his chest, reluctantly to look at his face. He was smiling radiantly and I was momentarily blinded. I looked around and saw that everyone was gone. But they would no doubt hear what we were saying. "How do you do it?"

Edward kept smiling but looked slightly confused. "Do what?"

"Dazzle people. How do you do it . . . so effortlessly?"

His expression instantly became amused and disbelieving. "Do I dazzle you?"

I thought about that question, and sat down on one of the very large couches, and he sat next to me. Very closely, and I knew my answer. "Frequently."

His smile deepened. "You're just like Bella."

I flinched slightly as I received a revelation. He's only being nice to me because I remind him of Bella. I sighed sadly as I remembered the picture of him in my new room. The one where he seemed lifeless, I didn't want that to happen to him. I have to play along, make him happy. "How?" I surprised myself by not keeping the hurt out of my voice.

"She said nearly the same thing that you did. 'Dazzle people?'" I let him reminisce in his memories of the love of his life in silence. When I couldn't handle it any longer I stood, breaking his trance. He looked at me questioningly, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go see if I can get my couple hours of being a doll over with," I said with a grim smile.

He seemed slightly disappointed, making me feel for a split second that he actually loved me for me. But in that split second I felt two things. Happiness, and what scared me the most, jealousy. But what was I jealous about? His beauty? His strength? His grace? They were all possible factors but they didn't seem quit right.

"Okay. Come on up to my room when they are finished with you?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled, "Sure." I turned and made my way up the stairs to where Alice and Rosalie were no doubt waiting with makeup that would be caking my face for the next month.

Jasper

I was walking out of the room I shared with Alice when I suddenly felt wave, upon wave of sadness hit me over and over. I looked around the Hallway and found the source. Beth. She had just ascended the stairs and was making her way to Rosalie's room where the two fashion lunatics were waiting.

"Why so sad?" I asked. By now she knew everything about us and about a few of our abilities.

She looked up, startled and the sadness had instantly disappeared. Odd. "I'm not sad, Jazz. Just nervous about being turned into a doll," she smiled.

I nodded unconvinced as I made my way down the stairs. When I saw Edward on the couch staring at the coffee table, that we never used, I began singing a song in German. That instantly caught his attention.

"What are you hiding from me, Jasper?"

"Images of Alice from last night," I lied smugly. Just as I hoped, Edward flinched in disgust.

"Keep your thoughts to your self, please."

"Planning on it," I said as I walked outside into the cool night air. I didn't know why but I felt that I should keep Beth's sadness to myself. For now atleast.

_**Yes it's short but this is the second chapter I've given this morning and I don't want to spoil you! Hehe! Review! Review!**_


	5. Conflicts

**_Okay I have to answer a question I got earlier from iheartjasper. Beth is sad because she had recived a revelation telling her that Edward didn't love her for her, that he loved her only because she reminded him of Bella. Yes it's harsh but it's all apart of my plan for this story. Enjoy!_**

**_Edward's point of view:_**

I was simply amazed by Beth. She was beautiful, witty, funny, and most of all way to sweet. I never stopped thinking about her. She was perfect in everyway. How her hair would hide her face when she was embarrassed. Like magic, I thought. Her deep brown eyes taking me down deeper and deeper into their never-ending depths. Threatening to drown me in the process. But strangely, all I could feel was ecstasy. Ecstasy that I haven't felt in so long. Even so, it was better. I hated thinking it but it was true, and I couldn't deny it. I have already fallen- fallen hard- for Elizabeth Mae Sparks.

I was lying on a large golden bed, after I had left Bella. The rest of my afterlife had just seemed incomplete without a bed after the countless nights of me staying with Bella, singing her to sleep. I suddenly felt an urge to sing Beth to sleep, but she needed a different lullaby than Bella. Afterall, Beth has more energy than Bella had, she was like a dormant volcano; when sleeping was beautiful and harmless, but when awake, lethal and all the more gorgeous. I instantly began composing the song in my mind. It was slightly more edgier than the one I had composed for Bella, but at the same time it was sweet. . . . I hoped.

The door to my room opened slowly and I smiled when I saw my beautiful Beth. She was wearing white flannel pajama bottom pants, and a black tank top, with a blue fairy on it. She smiled tentatively when she saw me. I grinned at the sight of her. She had a small amount of make up on her face but, thankfully it hid none of her natural beauty. I patted the space next to me, softly.

"Come sit with me?" I offered. She raised her eyebrows, and gave me a small crooked smile, but she made her way to the bed and climbed on top, resting her head on my outstretched arm. It was late and she seemed slightly tired from having to spend a good three hours with Alice and Rosalie.

I shifted my body closer to hers slightly laying on my side, and she snuggled her head into the crook of my shoulder and chest. "Are you tired?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Are you lying to me?" I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

Beth looked up and smiled back, challenging, "You would never know, now would you?"

I raised an eyebrow at her, taking her challenge. "You know I've been told in the past that I'm great at manipulating people into doing what I want."

Her body stiffened at my words but the smile never left her face. The same challenging smile that cheered me on. "I doubt you could manipulate me," she said with pure pride.

I leaned my head closer to her until my lips were mere centimeters from her neck. She smelled exactly like Bella, but I could handle it much better than I thought I ever could with Bella. "I wouldn't be so sure of that," I could feel her shudder as my cool breath enveloped the skin on her neck.

"Fine," she said, rather smugly, "But how are you going to manipulate me Cullen?"

I moved my head from her neck, ever so slowly, until I was looking into her eyes. They showed no fear, they seemed to show nothing but trust. "You shouldn't trust me so readily," I warned her without thinking. It was something very similar to the things I tried to convince Bella of, all the while hoping she wouldn't take my advice, even thought I knew she should.

Something in her eyes changed, and for a brief fraction of a second I saw sadness. I saw deep, solid sadness. I could see fresh wounds reflecting in her eyes. Why was she so sad? Did I do something wrong? As quickly as the grief had appeared, it disappeared, and all that was left was a smiling, challenging young woman.

"Maybe I already know that," she said whispering. Her breath was warm and soft on my face and it faded much to quickly. I wanted more.

"Keep talking," I pleaded."

She had found my weakness. I knew it and she knew it. She smiled triumphantly, "I also have my ways, Edward." Then she spoke about nothing and everything, never stopping. Her voice had the perfect grace of a storyteller, and she was telling me her story. Suddenly the beautiful music stopped and I opened my eyes that had been closed while she had been speaking. She was asleep in my arms, curled against my chest. She was a dormant volcano. My dormant volcano. She was too beautiful and I couldn't resist my urge to kiss her. I kissed her lips lightly, and she mumbled in her sleep.

"Love me for me," she pleaded with so much sadness it hurt. My eyebrows furrowed at her words. What does she mean by that?

_**Beth's point of view:**_

I woke on an unbelievably comfortable bed. I moved to stretch but found it difficult with the arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see who was holding me and found the beautiful butterscotch eyes staring back at me. Edward smiled, pushing my hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"Good morning," he said warmly.

"Same to you," I couldn't help but smile back at him, my voice was just as warm as his was, but I didn't want to dwell on that now. I had to keep him happy, for Bella, I reminded myself.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked halfheartedly.

"Yeah, I think so."

We just stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, in a comfortable silence. His one hand rubbing circles on my arm, while the other held my waist close to him. Oh, it was so easy to believe he actually loved me, as Beth, when he looked at me like that. His long eyelashes shadowing his golden eyes slightly, his smile curved so perfectly in happiness. But the dark feeling that enveloped me whispered to me that it wasn't true. Bella was very lucky- is very lucky- to have Edward's heart in the palm of her hand. I was unlucky to have to hold his heart while I still kept mine, and he held Bella's.

Suddenly my stomach growled in hunger. Edward smiled, "Breakfast time for the human." He slid away from me, breaking the unbearable trance he had put me under.

With his back turned to me, I couldn't force my self to hide it any longer. My smile shifted to the deepest frown on the face of this Earth. My lips twitched, longing to open so I could, in my pain, cry out. Thankfully, I was able to resist that. I knew it was going to be too much for me soon, the sadness that had come out of nowhere from last night, but even though I knew that Edward loved Bella and not me I couldn't disappoint Bella in making him happy again. Over the last week of getting to know Edward, I had grown to love him, without me noticing it. Until last night, that is. I couldn't stand to see another image of him so sad and lifeless like in that picture, that I found in in the floorboards. It was impossible. I loved him. I loved him more than I should. I knew I shouldn't trust him with most things, including my heart. Funny thing was: I trusted him to keep my heart safe with my life, even though he wasn't holding it. I mean isn't it possible to damage something from the inside?

I forced the smile back on my face, got up off the bed and followed Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to the kitchen.

**_Oooooohhhhhh! Conflicts! Please just cuz its getting rough between Edward and Beth keep reading! Oh keep reviewing too if you want! C ya!_**


	6. Preparation

**_This is a shout out to two readers! 1) my beta reader: Melba87. Love you! And to Jacob.My.Jacob.Goes.BOom. Your idea sparked my oil lantern in my head and you'll be expecting something . . . I know I'm eeeeevil! Trust me you'll love it! Now enjoy! Please!_**

**_Sry it's been so long, I in a stump and school was drowning me so I decided to wait until after school so I could concentrate a bit more. Please forgive me! I promise you wont regret it! Also this was the most difficult chapter yet in this story so if it's edgy don't be too critical. Okay now you can enjoy!_**

_**Disclaimer: **__**Stephenie Meyer owns everything and everyone that can be identified as her own, but the rest is mine!**_

**-BELLA-**

I could feel my life slipping away; I was becoming weaker and weaker. Luckily no one noticed; everyone except Rachel of course. Although, while I grow weaker, Beth becomes stronger. I can feel it, deep in my bones. It was almost time, she would finally figure out what she is. Of course with her mixed blood she something rare amongst the rare. More deadly than the average vampire; werewolf. Kinder, more persistent, and especially talented. Her senses have no doubt risen, but not enough for her to notice, her distinct smell has also not strengthened enough for the Cullen's to distinguish. No, that wont happen for a long time.

The door to the little house I lived in with my Jacob opened quietly and Rachel herself walked in, a small smile on her delicate features that were much like Jacobs and yet so diverse. I stood from my position on a small rocking chair in the corner near the window that I looked out of everyday. I gave her a small hug and she asked the usual question she would always ask upon visiting.

"How is she?" her eyes sparkling with hope and anxiousness.

"She is growing stronger from the energy I give off. It's a good thing she lives so near, if that wasn't the case I would have to walk around her home all night long," I said with a soft giggle, hoping Rachel wouldn't notice the small detail I tried to hide as much as possible in that sentence.

Of course she caught it. Her head cocked to the side and she raised and eyebrow. "What happens when your energy runs out, Bella?" Her voice was low as to not catch the attention of my on twin sixteen year olds, Kendall and Jeff, who were in their rooms listening to their blaring music. Even so, they were well aware that they were part werewolf and a little of something else from my blood, and they had extraordinary hearing.

With a carefully lowered tone, I leaned in close and whispered. "You have already guessed, my dear." Even in our hushed voices, Kendall and Jeff had turned the volumes of their music down an exceptional amount. The soft thud of footsteps not wanting to be heard was also audible near the door trying to hear the conversation. Kendall seemed to be the most tactful when she realized that she had been caught, she simply walked out her door, a large smile plastered onto her face as she saw her Aunt Rachel. She was a good actor; her smile was genuine and surprised with the perfect amount of innocence, as she made her way across the living room to hug Rachel.

"Hey Ray-ray! I've missed you!" As she gave her a hug she looked over Rachel's shoulders, her strange deep gold eyes bore into my own. There would be a long discussion tonight.

Kendall was the youngest of the set of twins, and the shortest. Her black as pitch hair was about shoulder length, the tips were died to an ocean blue color. Jeff had walked out of his room upon hearing his sisters act and he towered over her as he stood behind her waiting to greet Rachel himself. He had spiky pitch black hair as well but the hair that hung just in front of his face was died a blond-is color. I had no idea where they became exposed to the punk style but I didn't have a problem with it as long as they were still the children I had birthed and raised as my own.

He gave me the same look as his sister, I suddenly felt as though I was being attacked from all sides, which is probably what is going to happen when I am bombarded with question upon question. That's when I decided that it was time to tell them about the other half of their kind. I gave Rachel a look and she nodded, understanding my every thought.

"Come on you guy's. I have something to discuss with you two." She took their hands softly and pulled them towards the door. I saw Kendall and Jeff give each other a fleeting look that held both excitement and some anxiety. An hour later they returned. Jeff was suddenly shirtless while Kendall wore a pair of Bermuda shorts and a bikini top; they had both shifted. Luckily they were slightly calmer than they usually are when having received news such as the news Rachel shared to them. There hands shook only the tiniest bit.

Jeff had tears in his eyes, a rare occurrence for him. Kendall's face seemed to be carved of stone, her features expressionless. Only her body showed how she was expecting impact, maybe from another member of the pack when they found out what she and her brother were. It would only be a matter of time since the twins were not as skilled at blocking their thoughts from the rest of the pack as Rachel.

Jeff spoke, his voice low and strained. "Why didn't you tell us that we were lycrampire's from the very beginning?"

My voice was also pained, "Because you are barely ready for it, even now."

Kendall surprised us all by nodding in agreement, before walking into her room and setting the music to full blast.

_**Did you like it! Just so you know a lycrampire is a mix of werewolf and vampire! Lol I know its not all to original around here but im hoping I can make it as original as possible! Review! Review! Review! **_


	7. sorry! it's very important! please read!

I'm sorry but I just thought of something

I'm sorry but I just thought of something! If my readers are able to (meaning they have the knowledge to) make a video on youtube for this story. I know it's not over but you can send the videos to me as trailers or you can wait until it's over and you can make a trailer then. I'm just curious as to see what you'll do with my story. You can choose your own actors as long as the Cullen's are the same cast as in the movie. Have fun with it, and maybe it'll be a contest and I'll decide a third place a second place and a first place! But of course I'll make sure each and every one is recognized! I'm working on chapter seven as we speak it's just that little idea popped into my mind.


	8. Chapter seven: Dirty Blood

Okay so im typing up the sixth chapter right, and my fingers start feeling really cold! I really hate it when that happens so I didn't plan to write another but after an hour or two of channel surfing and no results I decided who cares if I get arthritis right?! So here you go!

_**Disclaimer: Anything that can be identified as Stephenie Meyer's belongs to her. The rest is just simply mine. **_

**-KENDALL-**

The moment I heard the unusually deafeningly loud click of my door closing, I fell to my knees. My hands covering my face as I wept openly, I didn't stop when the door opened and closed behind my turned back. I knew who it was and Jeff was the only one who was able to console me whenever I cried. He knew the perfect time to talk, and the perfect time to shut up. My twin knew how to rub my back in a certain way so that I would calm in a matter of moments. He was also an expert at making himself look like an idiot just to make me laugh, even for a moment.

But at this moment the atmosphere around us told him to be as quiet as possible, sometimes when in this state I could be literally deadly. **(A/N: okay yeah I just noticed that the whole emotional atmosphere thingy reminded me of Jasper… just pretend that connection didn't exist cuz that's not at all what I'm going 4 here. Thank you) **He only rubbed and scratched my back soothingly, I hadn't noticed it at first but his hand started to shake viciously on my back. I instantly pulled away, afraid he might shift and if he was angry I wouldn't want to be that close to him. Then I saw his face. It was shinning with tears as well. His hair looked as though he had racked his fingers through it millions of times and the over flow of tears hadn't ceased just yet.

He looked at me questioningly, but when he looked down at his shaking hand he understood my cautiousness. "Sorry 'bout that sis," his voice cracked softly, and I found myself in his usual position. I was consoling him as he wept into my shoulder. After a few minutes his body stopped shaking, he pulled away, and stood briskly. He walked very quickly to the window and stared outside for a minute or two. He turned around his eyes slightly red but other than that he gave no reason for people to believe that he had cried. He smiled.

"I thought you were the one who needed comfort."

I shrugged my shoulders, "I think we all do. Mom needs it the most." I moved from my position on the floor to my bed. The soft blue comforters feeling much too inviting at the moment.

Jeff cocked his head, "She never told us about what we are, Kendall." He shook his head incredulously. "How could you be on her side?" Jeff came to sit next to me, and he leaned back on the wall on the side of my bed trying to figure out my intentions of my way of thinking.

"Did I say I was on her side? I'm mad at her too, Jeff, but that doesn't fix anything. We're still freaks! We're freaks in our own freakish world! How is anger towards Mom going to help?!" He was a little surprised at my outburst but the words sank in heavily. His face instantly became apologetic.

"Sorry mom," he whispered, knowing that her vampiric senses would allow her to here his apology. "What can we do about it?" he asked me.

"I'm not very sure, but the way Ray explained it made me think that we have to get out of here. I don't think the pack knows that mom is a vampire, except for maybe Rachel and another possibility is dad but that's unlikely. He treats her too much like a human. Also we cant shift until we leave this place . . ." I trailed off.

Jeff seemed as confused as ever. "Why would we have to leave?"

"Jeff," I laughed darkly. "We may be werewolves, but at the same time we are vampires. They will take our lives before risking those of the reservation."

Fear, real fear showed in his eyes, and his whole body stiffened. "Do you think they heard our thoughts from when we shifted earlier?"

I thought for a moment and came up with the most positive answer I could. "I don't think so, our minds were to clouded with anger and denial for them to get a clear straight forward thought. I think we are safe for now."

"Well where will we go? Who do we go to?" Jeff asked, his body relaxing but not fully.

"Rachel's daughter."

My twin sat up pin straight, his face a mere six inches from my own. "Since when does Aunt Rachel have a daughter?"

I sighed and plunged into the small tale I had learned from prying into the Rachels mind. "I can see peoples pasts. I don't know how or why, but it just started about six months ago. And today when Rachel was telling us about what we were I received . . . a flashback. Mom and Rachel met coincidentally by the cliffs near the beach. Rachel was holding a baby, her daughter, our cousin. Mom asked if she could hold the little child and Rachel instantly complied. The moment Mom made contact with the baby; she knew what she was, what the baby was, and what we would become.

"Also, Rachel's child is something more than we are . . . She is the reincarnation of Mom."

There was a moment of complete silence, and shock. "Wow… but Mom's still alive…"

"I know. When we came back home I looked into Mom's past. Jeff, she has millions of pasts. She's not just a vampire, she's the fifth vampire on this Earth. The first five were given special gifts and mom received the gift of reincarnation, shape shifting and the hiding of secrets."

"Well if she can hide secrets can't she just hide ours?" Jeff asked confused.

"IF our blood consisted fully of vampire blood then yes, it would work, but we've got dirty blood if you will. We're werewolves too. She has been hiding this secret all our lives and we have just a short amount of time until that safety runs out on us."

"How long until Mom won't be able to protect us?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

I took in a long, steadying breath, although it helped with nothing. "A few days I think."

It was silent once again and Jeff started to pick at a frayed piece of loose string on my quilt of my bed. "Who is Ray's daughter and how can she help us?"

"You know the new family that moved in about a week ago? Their eldest daughter Beth is the one we must find when our lives suddenly turn to hell. She is going to be our coven leader… or pack leader whichever way you want to put it."

At that moment Bella Black walked in through the door. She rushed towards us and pulled us into her arms, holding much tighter than she ever had. She kissed our foreheads, our hair. "You'll be fine, I can tell already," she whispered into our ears. I couldn't help but notice a small amount of uncertainty in her words


	9. Chapter eight: Aegle and Adrastos

**_This story is starting to get exciting for me! I don't think I'll be able to last a week without being able to type more up! I'm going to camp again and this time "no technology!" ahhhhh! Anywho hope you enjoy! DON'T FORGET!! IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A VIDEO FOR THIS STORY SEND IT TO ME! I JUST HAD A FEELING THAT NOT MANY PEOPLE READ MY AUTHORS NOTE! _**

_**Disclaimer: Anything that can be identified as Stephenie Meyer's belongs to her. The rest is just simply mine!**_

**-BETH-**

Alice and Rose kept their promise, and I had no choice but to go shopping with them. Alice wouldn't stop looking at me strangely, almost like respect, wonderment and denial at the same time. It confused me. Rosalie noticed it too and spoke in their vampiric tongue to try to get something out of Alice, but the only answer she got was sharp shake of the head.

They bought me millions upon millions of clothes, then a billion shoes. I thought my feet would be hurting, and I wouldn't be able to stand after all the shopping we had accomplished but feet were barely sore and I still had tons of energy. When we arrived back at the Cullen household I was greeted by Edward as if I had suddenly came back to life after a tragic death. He hugged me tightly, drawing in a deep breath of my scent. That's when he stiffened. He pulled back slowly and looked into my eyes.

"You smell . . . familiar?" he made it sound like a question. The whole family looked at him as thought he had gone nuts.

"Uh, Edward, haven't you already told me that I smell like Bella to you?" I asked voicing what everyone was no doubt thinking.

"No, you smell like a memory. Like I've known . . . Never mind," he finished quickly.

Interesting. My instincts to want to figure out what he was thinking took over, and I decided that this would be another one of those mysteries that I would solve. Alice and Rose had different plans; they pulled up the stairs, to their rooms and threw clothes on me. Then the fashion began.

**-EDWARD-**

As Beth went up and down the stair, showing all the clothes she had gotten with Alice and Rose to the family, I watched her very closely. Her scent, it seemed a little bit different when she came home, she smelled as though I had known her from the beginning of time. Like she had secrets that she shared with me, and hid from others. But I know I had never met her in my human life, the feeling she gave off told me that she and I had known each other long before I had been born in 1901.

I shook my head trying to focus on the scene before me. Every one was laughing and clapping as Beth would strut across the living room with the confidence of a real runway model, and lets not forget the beauty. She was Where a beautiful flowing knee length skirt, with a light blue blouse that flowed along with the skirt. Suddenly she spun around, her arms spread out and her head tilted back, as though she were soaking up sunshine. The scene changed.

Music was playing flawlessly and a vampiress was dancing in the most beautiful gown any eye can devoir. She spun and danced with no one in particular, floating through the crowd making small talk. Finally her eyes rested on my own. They were gold, and glowed upon making contact with my own. Her already radiant smile suddenly became blinding and she twirled her way slowly, and slyly towards me.

_"Good evening, Sir John." She stood slightly in front of me, her back facing me. Her hand was intertwined with mine behind the skirt of her dress. _

_"Yes, very good, Ms. Emily." I was also looking in another direction, pretending as if I had no interest in her. "Are you enjoying yourself?"_

_"I am now." I could hear the smile in her voice. "But I'm afraid I'm going to have to ruin my good time."_

_"Whatever do you mean?" I asked, feeling my stomach sink, knowing full well what was about to happen._

_"Adrastos," she said switching to our ancient names, her voice dripping with love and sadness. "You know fully well that my reincarnated soul has been born, I must live closer to her so that I can give her the energy to live on my life."_

_"Aegle," my voice was tight, and I could feel her hand stiffen in my own. "Be careful, werewolves live not far from Kathryn."_

_"I promise, dear one."_

The vision ended, and no one had noticed but Beth. She still had a smile on her face, one that told everyone that she was enjoying her time, but her eyes were only for me. Why had I called her Emily and Aegle? Why did she call me John and Adrastos? Who was Kathryn? Reincarnated soul? "Dear one"? They way Beth looked at me told me that she had seen this . . . vision as well. Alice however seemed to be oblivious as to what we had seen. But for now the fashion show continued, every once and awhile Beth and I would give each other a look, promising each other that we would talk.

O O O O O O

After another hour of playing dress up Beth, Esme hurried to the kitchen and fixed Beth a small diner to perfection. Then everyone went up to their rooms. It only took one look to tell Beth that this was the perfect time to talk about what we had both seen. We walked silently up the stairs and to my room. I found myself taking her hand from behind my back, like she had done to me in the flashback. At least that was my theory; that it was a flashback. But the setting was a ball; possibly during the 1800's I hadn't been born yet. I just didn't understand how it could be possible.

The door to my room closed behind Beth and she pulled on my arm making me spin on the spot to face her. She was unbelievably close and her eyes pulled me even closer to her. "What was that?" she asked softly.

"I don't know," I said even softer. I was conscious of my head moving closer to hers, I knew she wasn't ready for it, but I couldn't stop myself. When my lips touched hers I could feel her stiffen, but I kept the kiss soft and she relaxed. For the second time that day scenes of the past flashed through my mind.

I was holding someone, slightly shorter than me. I could feel my fingers rake through her long hair as I kissed her softly. Her hands were resting lightly on my shoulders and there was so much love within that kiss, that if happiness could kill I would be dead.

I pulled away and was greeted with such a radiant smile that I'm sure I did die and had been sent to Heaven. "I think all this time you get to practice your kissing skill have made my life much more exciting. If only I could stop reincarnating, then I could become as skilled as you." she giggled, but the envy in her voice was not exactly hidden.

"Well I can assure you, Aegle your ability to make me fall to my knees whenever I see you has only strengthened."

She laughed, leaning her head on my chest. When she looked up her smile was light and her hand reached up to a strand of hair in front of my face. She lightly swept it away and said the words that I had waited for so long in this lifetime to hear. "I love you."

We were looking in each other's eyes now. And hers held the same love as she had in the flashback. "Do you think we lived different lives?" her voice was at the same time frightened and excited. I nodded once, my eyes no doubt holding the same expression as hers were.

"I think you are a vampire," I whispered. "And the reincarnated soul of Bella of Aegle."

"I'm the same person?" she asked, relief threading its way into the question.

I nodded, my eyebrows furrowed in confusion as to why she would be relieved. "I think so." The moment I spoke those words a smile lit up her face, the room, the house, the world, and the universe. I swear light from the moon seemed to suddenly stream through the windows. She hugged me tightly, burring her head in my chest and she whispered ever so softly that even I had trouble hearing.

"And you love me for me."

I pushed her softly away, to look at her face. It was shinning with happiness and tears of relief were in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?" My voice was rough, demanding and slightly angry. Why wouldn't love her for what she was? She was quiet, not wanting to share what she was thinking to me. "Beth, tell me what you meant by that, now."

"I thought you only loved me because I reminded you of Bella. I thought you were still in love with her, but now I see that you cant because if you did you would also be loving me, and all of the other reincarnated souls of Aegle before me."

I silent. My hands fell from her shoulders and I walked to the bed. Without really thinking I sat, my movements feeling stiff and awkward. My hands gripped at the edge of the bed, I felt as though I might black out. How could I have not been clear with her? That I loved her? But now that I think about it I love Aegle, and Bella is Aegle as well as Beth, and Emily. This was starting to get confusing.

The bed shifted and I looked up to see Beth looking at me, her mouth curved downward with worry. "I'm right aren't I?"

I smiled weakly looking at the floor, taking her hand in my own. "Yes you were right." I looked up at her my eyes piercing hers. "Why did you think that I didn't love you?"

She broke our locked eyes, and sighed deeply. "Only if you were to imagine yourself in my position would you be able to understand." And suddenly I understood. I pulled her in my arms, holding her close to me, as silent tears escaped her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Beth. I'm sorry I caused you to think that. I love you, I do. Please forgive me," I begged. If I could cry I would have. I was so inconsiderate. I didn't take the time to stop and think about Beth's feelings.

"It's okay." She lifted her head and her features held only forgiveness. She leaned in and kissed me softly. "You can't read my mind, so how could you have known?"

I laughed, but it was cut short when I caught a scent. My body stiffened and a minute later a knock on the door echoed through the quiet house. Werewolves. All at the same moment every vampire in the house growled in warning, including Beth. I looked at her shocked, and her expression mirrored my own. She was a vampire after all so it shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. When I recovered, I chuckled softly, pulling her by the hand to see what the dogs wanted.

**_Bam! did you like it?! don't worry not quite finished but it's getting there! haha!_**


	10. Chapter nine: Edward Has Advice

_**Disclaimer: Anything that can be recognized as the work of Stephanie Meyer does not belong to me, but the rest does.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

**-JEFF-**

All at once Kendall and I heard the growls of our lifetime enemies as we knocked on their front door. Then it was quiet and a barely distinguishable chuckle was heard, followed by the soft thud of nine sets of footsteps coming down the stairs of the house as one. I couldn't help but think: Strength in numbers. Every muscle in my body screamed at me to bolt from this forbidden terrain, but Kendall's very firm grip on my arm kept me from doing so. I think I was starting to lose the circulation in my arm.

The door was opened by Carlisle Cullen the rest of the family lurking behind him. I had never smelt vampires before, not technically and it honestly didn't seem all too bad; maybe a bit strong but surely bearable. I didn't understand how Dad could possibly whine so much about it. Then again Kendall and I were the ones with the "dirty" blood. We must not have smelt so bad to them either because their expressions were at first guarded, expectant but then they changed entirely. They now stared at us with shock.

I instantly found Beth, she was easy to find since she was the splitting image of my mother. The only difference was the hair, which probably came from Rachel. She cocked her head at me and my twin, as if we looked familiar. The one with the auburn hair, Edward I think, was holding her hand, with her positioned slightly behind himself. She whispered something in his ear that I didn't catch, and he seemed torn with a battling decision in his mind, but he nodded and Beth slipped from his protective embrace and walked towards us. She looked at Kendall and studied her, then she moved onto myself, her features passive giving us no clue as to what she was thinking.

"Carlisle, they _need _to come in." The emphasis on the word "need" surprised me. How could she possibly know that our lives were in danger? Then like a Polaroid picture the reasoning became clear. She was of course the reincarnation of Bella the fifth vampire who knew of all secrets.

Carlisle looked to Edward who nodded, encouraging him to follow through with what Beth was doing, even though the look on his face made it clear that he too had no idea. The head of the Cullen family opened the door wider giving us consent to enter his home.

Kendall decided to speak first once everyone was seated in the large living room of their home. Beth had been pulled onto Edwards lap on a couch across from where Kendall and I were sitting on a very large chair that we shared. The rest of the family was huddled on the couch along with Edward and Beth or in front of it. It suddenly reminded me of a pack of lions lounging after a large meal letting the sun warm their full bellies. I shook my head, dispelling my mind of the image and concentrated on what my twin was saying.

"I hope you don't mind but I'd like to skip familiarities for the moment and get right down to business." She paused for a moment until she was received a nod or two of agreement. She focused her full gaze onto Beth. "You know who and what you are correct?"

Beth nodded. "Aegle, and a vampire." Everyone in the family whipped their heads to look at Beth, while Edward just hugged her tighter to himself.

Kendall smiled softly. "Not exactly a vampire, but I will get into that a little later, first I would like to share with you the story of the first five vampires on Earth." The curious looks all around her encouraged Kendall to continue.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice are descendants of the first vampire, Melanthios. Most vampires are his descendants because they are just simply immortal, with the exception of a few vampires who have any special vampire, including Alice and Jasper. Rosalie I do not believe that you are a descendant of Melanthios because your beauty is much too pronounced. It is easy to believe that you are a descendant of Ancantha, the second vampire. Also by looking into your past I can see that your personality is similar with hers."

When Kendall said that, the beautiful Rosalie seemed to smile with pride. "Now, the third vampire, Adrastos is sitting in this room right now." Everyone seemed to zero in on Edward and he gave a little impish grin and a small wave. I couldn't help but smile at that. "Now Adrastos is very special, he is immortal but every five centuries or so he is born again as a human. Then at a relatively young age he is turned into a vampire. He won't have any memory of being Adrastos until he meets his Aegle, who in this case is Beth. Aegle is the fifth vampire.

"Aegle was given two different powers. The first and most noticeable gift was the ability to reincarnate over and over again. Also she will not realize what, or who she is until she too meets her Adrastos. When the new reincarnated form of Aegle appears, the old has to be near her so that some of her energy can be transferred to the girl. Only until all the energy has been transferred will the old reincarnated form cast away, letting the new Aegle live her life. Over the past few hundred lives that Aegle has lived, she has started to feel that her gift is more of a curse than anything else. She hates having to start her life all over, and to have to forget about Adrastos.

"But all five vampires were created by the devil except for perhaps the fourth, but I will explain about him in a moment. If she was to stop transferring her energy into the new reincarnation of herself, her life would slip away, never to return. Aegle must do something godly to be able to stop the constant reincarnation, so that she could choose how often or not to do it. She has failed in her attempts so far.

"Now the fourth vampire, Lycrurgus is the most mysterious of the five the only reason I know of anything about him is because I see a little bit of him in your first few lives. But after about your tenth life he disappears. What your past tells me is that he is half vampire half werewolf. His name actually means 'deed of the wolf'. Before in all of Aegle's past lives her blood has always been pure, if I may, but you are different Beth you are also a werewolf, but that is the less dominant side of you. You are a lycrampire, because of the mixed blood you were born with. As is my twin and myself.

"Your parents you have now are orphaned. Your real mother is Rachel Black, our aunt and Bella's sister-in-law, and she has werewolf blood . . ." Kendall trailed off knowing that this was the hardest thing to tell someone. She looked at Beth, who was completely silent looking at an invisible dot on the wall just to the left of Kendall. She showed no emotion whatsoever, but a single, lonely tear ran down her cheek.

**-BETH-**

My family wasn't my real family? The people I probably loved most in this world, except Edward? And they knew?! Why hadn't they told me?! All the memories with my brother and sister, they began to feel as if for nothing. How could I picture them as my family when I've just been told straight-out by some random stranger that they weren't? I felt a soft warm tear run down my face, but I didn't move my hand to catch it from falling. It landed on Edwards hand that was holding me by my waist. I heard him sigh, he whispered something in my ear probably soft enough for only me to hear but I couldn't focus on the words. That's when he took me out of the room, carrying me as if I were a snowflake; fragile and breakable. I couldn't identify what or where I was staring at but I could feel the eyes of Adrastos' on me.

They calmed me slightly and I seemed to be able to take in my surroundings when we were on his bed. He was holding me softly, my head buried in his chest and my chest tore apart as the floodgates were opened. I sobbed uncontrollably into his shirt.

Suddenly everything was shaking all around me. Was it an earthquake? Then I realized it was Edward, my Adrastos who was causing all the shaking as he cried tearlessly. Yes I had seen him cry, the day I gave him the letter Bella had sent me but it was nothing like this. Then, it was like he had indeed lost the love of his life but it seemed as though he could pull through it. Now, I kept drifting in and out of a flashback of his, when he and his mother had been diagnosed with the Spanish influenza. For a moment I felt the pain he must have felt. He seemed so vulnerable which made me cry even harder.

I placed my cheek against his and I could feel some of my tears not only fall down my cheek but his as well. Almost in sync, the crying stopped and we were there holding each other in an almost peaceful state. I felt his gentle lips against mine; they didn't feel that hard or cold to me anymore. They felt a little chilled but not icy. Maybe it was because now that I knew I was a vampire like him-lycrampire, I corrected myself- the differences did seem very real.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that your … orphaned mother is still related to you," Edward stated softly, calculating.

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"She looks like Bella, a little not nearly as much as you do, but still the face structure, hair height, the eyes. My guess is that she is Bella's half sister. Reneé, Bella's mother, must have had your mother with Phil, Bella's step-dad." He got more and more excited about his theory, almost positive that he was right.

"So they're still family?" I asked assuming that he was indeed correct.

Suddenly his expression changed. Understanding and sympathy pulsed through his dead veins, and he took my face into his hands. I could feel the soft pad of his thumb gently smooth out the skin around my red puffy eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't tell me that you think that since they're not blood relatives, they are not family. I mean look at us Cullen's, we're most defiantly not blood related but we never let that stop us from becoming a family. Now, the people you've lived with all your life _is_ your family, they shared every injury every happy memory, and every mistake and every good decision in your life. They _know you_. They love you, Beth. We love you."

A couple more tears had sprung from my eyes at those words, because in that instant I knew he was right. I lunged at him, kissing him fiercely. He was surprised by my enthusiasm but I could feel him kiss me back with as much energy as I was. One of his hands were on my back, softly stroking it, while his fingers of his other hand were combing through my hair. My fingers were memorizing his face hungrily. When he pulled away he was smiling.

"Not that I object, but what was that for?" he asked laughing.

"For what you said, I thought it was obvious," I said laughing back.

He shook his head, chuckling. "Maybe I should talk to you like that more often."

"Maybe," I agreed. I sighed, remembering that the children of Bella Black were downstairs waiting for us. "I think I'm ready to go back now," I said confidently.

He nodded taking my hand, and leading down to _my _family. We took our places on the couch once again. Kendall looked at me, slightly worried, I smiled reassuringly. "Please continue."

"Actually my part of this discussion is over, so Jeff it's your turn." She leaned back, settling into the chair she was sharing with her brother. For a moment Jeff looked as though his sister had just handed him a bomb that was about to blow. Then his expression became serious and forlorn. I had a feeling that what he was about to say was going to be vital to their survival.

"As you know Aegle has the power to know, hide and create all secrets. For our whole lives she has hidden the fact from our pack that we are not only werewolves but vampires as well. You see, even if we are werewolves they will want to destroy us, because our other half poses as a threat to our tribe. They wouldn't like the fact that they would have to kill us but they will do anything to keep the Quileute reservation safe. Our father doesn't even now about… us.

"Our mother is nearly ready to become a past reincarnation, Kendall believes that she will die tomorrow evening, once she does the secret that she has kept hidden will become known and we will never be a part of our pack again. That is why we have come to you, because Beth is supposed to be our alpha, our leader. We have left what has once been our home for sixteen years forever because it is what our mother wanted, she wanted us to live on, and we can only do that if we are with our own kind, and that's you."

"Carlisle," it was Esme's voice, and everyone looked at her, to see that if she could she would be crying. "Carlisle, let them stay, they have nowhere else to go and since they are vampires and grew up disgusted at the thought of drinking human blood they are like us. We need to help them like we have done with our children." She made perfect sense and had instantly convinced Carlisle, but even if she hadn't he would have brought them in any way's.

He looked at the twin's and smiled. "Welcome to our home."

Their smiles stretched from ear to ear when they heard this, and they visibly relaxed in their seats. Suddenly Rosalie and Alice sat up pin straight at exactly the same time. They looked at each other and spoke in sync. "We get two Barbie dolls!"

Everyone except for Beth and Kendall roared with laughter. The two girls groaned, covering their faces with their hands. Kendall must have looked into the past and realized what this meant.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update and please forgive me if this chapter seems a bit scrambled it was very hard for me and I couldn't think of any other organizational way to word things, again I'm sorry. Also for those who still haven't read that author's note I put up I'd like to re-anounce what was stated. If you have the knowledge to make videos I would really like it if you could make a trailer for this story. (I obviously don't have that knowledge since I'm asking you) I just thought It would be really cool to see what you would do to my story. I know it's not finished yet but I promise it will be soon in a couple more chapters I think so you could start the video then and then send it to me. I was also thinking about giving places first to fourth out but I'll make sure there is a link on my profile for every single video that I've been sent. Also my only requirements for the video is the same cast for the Cullens and Bella, not Beth but Bella, you can do anyone you want for Beth as long as you specify. Thank you so much! And have fun with my little project! Now review review review! **_


	11. Chapter Ten: The Last

_**Okay this chapter is dedicated to Crazee Pyro! I hope you like your gift!**_

_**Disclaimer: Anything that can be recognized as Stephanie Meyers does not belong to me, everything else does.**_

**-NO ONE'S PARTICULAR POINT OF VEIW (THIRD PERSON)-**

"Do you think they'll come after you if we stay in Forks?" Carlisle asked the next morning. Kendall and Jeff had stayed in the two guest rooms in the basement, and thanks to Esme they were already perfectly furnished. Most of the Cullen family was huddled around the dining table while the three lycrampires ate their breakfast. Kendall and Jeff believed that since they were part werewolf they have to eat food as well as drink water, but they had to every once and awhile hunt for animal blood. Otherwise their immortal bodies could begin to fail.

Jeff and Kendall looked at each other, having one of those weird twin telepathy moments. The way the depth and color in their brown eyes changed showed how they would react to the others comment and how they would react with another. At the same time they turned to Carlisle and shrugged.

"We could never be sure if they will kill us," Jeff spoke softly.

"But we're positive they will visit if we stay here," Kendall finished. "I think they will leave us alone as long as we stay with you or promise to never fall victim to the desire of human blood."

"And I am the pessimist one," Jeff added sullenly. When he realized that everyone around him, minus Jasper who had decided to go hunt during the middle of the night, had misunderstood his comment he quickly assured them. "Oh I don't believe they will hurt us either." Everyone visibly relaxed and he continued. "I just don't think they will 'leave us alone' as my dear sister puts it. I don't think they'll just forget about us. Knowing dad, he'll want to do at least _something_ about us. They might want us to leave Forks."

Carlisle considered this, cocking his head from side to side every once and awhile. Everyone watched him as the three finished their breakfast. Beth who was a very slow eater had set her fork down five minutes before Carlisle once again spoke.

"If you don't believe anyone will be harmed by them I don't see any reason why we should leave before they knock on our door. We should wait until they come. Besides I know Sam and he is a questions and answers first kind of guy. I think as long as we play our cards correctly you three will not be harmed."

Kendall and Jeff turned to Beth. "What do you think?" Jeff asked.

Beth was taken aback by his question. At first she thought that he must have been talking to Edward who was behind her playing with a strand of her hair, but then she remembered that last night they had said that she was to be their leader. She breathed in deeply and spoke. "I think Carlisle is right, we should go with his plan."

The twins nodded and stood. "Do you mind if we take a tour of the house?" Kendall asked Carlisle. He seemed to have drifted off but the words had managed to sink in and he quickly shook his head in reassurance

"Of course you can take a tour. Emmett, show them around a bit. You're also welcome to look through a few books in my office in case you want some background information on vampires and such." His slightly darkening eyes drifted off once again, deep in thought.

_**(A/N: ugh! My mind shut off here! . . . . okay a bulb went on..."**_

**-BETH-**

Edward leaned forward, his lips lightly brushing against my ear. "Do you want to talk? You seem a little . . . not yourself."

I sighed, turning half way in my seat so I could see his face. I smiled, kissing his smooth lips with my own. "I'd like that."

He smiled his crooked smile taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. We were out the door in a matter of seconds and he finally began to speak. "I want to take you to a place that I took Bella once. Maybe it'll give you flashbacks."

He seemed like a kid who had just won one of those large lollipops and I couldn't help but smile. Who could? "Okay. Do you think I'll be able to run as fast as you?" It had been something that had been eating at my insides since the last night and now was a perfect time to test that.

We had started walking, his fingers intertwined with my own. "No," he snorted a smile still stretched across his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged, "Well no offence or anything, it's just that no one has beaten me in running. I'm the fastest Cullen," he beamed. I gave him a look and his smile was wiped off his face, and an uncertain frown replaced it. "Don't say it."

"Why? Are you afraid I'll beat you?" He looked straight avoiding the question. "Let me race you." The large mansion was finally out of view and we were walking down the dirt road, the branches of the trees hanging down towards us as if they wanted to touch us. When he didn't respond I took another approach. "Please?" **(A/N: hehe I don't think he can resist.)**

He flinched at that and I knew I had him where I wanted him. I leaned into him, my chin resting on his stone hard shoulder. He tried not to look at me but each time I exhaled his head would inch closer in my direction, finally his golden eyes were locked with my own. "_Please_. Edward, just let me race you," I breathed, and he cracked.

"Gaaaa!" he slapped his hand to his forehead (I couldn't help but flinch at the sound of crashing boulders) "Dammit Aegle! What is it with you and 'please'?!" He was laughing and I only smiled triumphantly.

"Okay, how about we race to the tree that looks like it's been struck by lightning?" I suggested nonchalantly.

Edward looked, glanced at me, then back to the tree then to me once more. "Uh… that tree is about three miles away. How can you see that from here?" he asked incredulously.

I smiled again, twirling a piece of my hair in my finger. "I think my vision enhanced over night. You see so very clearly don't you?"

His face of shock, changed and he burst out laughing. He wrapped me up in his arms suddenly, breathing into my neck. He began to trail kissing on my neck, I involuntarily shuddered at his cool breath traveling down my spine. "I love you."

**(A/N: okay um I know Edward seems a little out of character with how she is turning into one of them, but try to think of it as him taking a new view on the whole my girlfriend turning into a vampire kind of thing. Instead of with bella he is not showing any signs of reluctance towards Beth because deep down he knows that it's something that has been happening for years and he can't stop it. I only just noticed the difference of his behavior in this situation so get off my back! Jk lol I love you all!)**

I laughed. "I know. Now stop stalling! Lets run!" I smiled.

"Fine." And he disappeared. I went after him like a bullet.

"Hey! Cheater!" He laughed, and it sounded almost ghostly with the wind rushing against our ears. It hadn't surprised me much that I could run as fast as a vampire, I had felt very different from the moment I woke up this morning, but even so it was refreshing, to feel the mist around us cool off my face along with the wind. My hair felt like it was straight out behind me, and if I hadn't looked at the tree's I could swear that I was only walking. I wasn't even breathing hard.

In a matter of seconds I had caught sight of Edward, he glanced back and smiled when he saw me. I was nearly blinded by the brightness of it. He picked up his pace and so did I, finally we were neck and neck. We could see the tree ahead and I pushed my muscles with as much energy as possible and just barely touched it before he did. The tree shuddered and threatened to fall over with the force of us running into it but with a great creak it remained standing.

I looked at him and smiled. He crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk on his lips and his eyes were appraising. His hair like my own was windblown and I wanted so badly to run my fingers through it right then and there, but I resisted.

Suddenly he stuck his tongue out at me like a child and began running again. I began to chase him and once I was running alongside him I took his hand and we ran through the small town of Forks. We stayed in the shadows of the trees just to make sure that we had some extra cover from the few people in their cars on the road. It was silent except for the soft whispering of the wind against our ears. At a point the road ended and a trail began through the woods. For a moment I saw an old Chevy red truck parked at the end of the road, but when it disappeared I realized that it was a part of a flashback. I looked up at Edward and saw sadness and happiness at the same time in his eyes. I suddenly had a feeling that that was Bella's truck, my truck. In a matter of a couple minutes the forest around us suddenly opened up to a small meadow. And the flashback began:

_The sun was visible in the sky and it shined down onto the meadow. Edward was lying on his back his shirt un-buttoned and his skin was glittering as though his skin a tiny diamonds embedded in it. Bella was sitting beside him and she was tracing his arm and hand, studying his glimmering skin. They were talking quietly with each other, and suddenly Edward was on his feet, and he disappeared. He reappeared on the other side of the meadow seconds later. His eyes had an odd wild look to them. _

"_As if you could outrun me," he laughed, bitterly. He reached up with one hand and with a deafening crack ripped a two-foot thick branch from a tree. He balanced it in his hand effortlessly, then he threw it across the meadow into another tree, which shuttered at the blow. Edward was once again crouched in front Bella who was completely motionless. "As if you could fight me off," he said gently._

"_Don't be afraid," he murmured. _

The small vision of the past, slowly disappeared and I found myself facing the very vampire who had lost control for just a couple of moments. I raised an eyebrow, "Interesting."

He smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, that would be a certain memory that I would rather stay uncovered."

Suddenly a soft creak of a weight on a branch could be heard from above. "Honestly, I liked that memory, Edward." Bella Black jumped out of the tree and landed in a crouch, a smile on her face as she took in the image of her first love. She stood up straight, "Hello Elizabeth." She moved forward and gave me a hug. It was kind of weird having someone who looked just like you hug you. Then again that must be what twins felt like all the time.

"Hi Auntie Bella!" I said hugging her back as tightly as I could.

When we pulled away from each other Edward spoke. "Hey Bells." They looked at each other for a few moments until with blinding speed Bella hugged him as well. Edward wasn't expecting it so he nearly jumped but when he recovered he hugged her back, resting his head on her own.

She pulled away and blushed vigorously. Edward seemed utterly shocked by that fact. "Wait! I thought you were a vampire! You shouldn't be able to blush anymore!"

Bella laughed, "I _was_ a vampire, Edward. I couldn't blush yesterday but now the curse has returned. The only thing vampiric about me now is that I'm slightly faster and stronger than most humans. I have only about twelve more hours here."

"Oh," Edward and I said at the same time, looking at the ground. We glanced at each other and chuckled softly. I mouthed the words silently: "You owe me a soda."

"Ew. Stop it! I think I'm going to barf!" Bella yelled laughing. She obviously didn't seem put out by the fact that she was going to die in just a matter of a dozen hours.

"Sure, sure," I said. Then my eyebrows furrowed curiously, "So why are you here?"

Bella's smile broadened, "I have good news for you, Aegle, and Adrastos."

"What?" I asked.

"Well, do you remember when Kendall told you last night that Aegle has tried to find a way to stop the reincarnation? I did it. You're the last Aegle."

Edward cocked his head to the side, confused. "She is? How? What did you do?"

"Well since the vampire was made by the devil Aegle had to do something godly to break the hold that Satan had over us. I did it. The secret that all the past Aegle's have overlooked is the gift of children. I had children, Kendall and Jeff, they're the reason you are the last, Beth."

It was quiet for a few moments until I threw myself at her in gratitude. Possibly the last tears I would ever shed in this world began to leak down my cheeks, as I hugged my Aunt, myself. Wow is this confusing, or what? "Thank you, thank you so much."

"No problem." She looked over my shoulder at Edward. "Hey stranger, get over here."

He laughed and the old Aegle, new Aegle and Adtrasos hugged as the sun began to peak out of the thick blankets of the gray clouds.

_**How did you like?! Yeah remember Beth and Bella are the same person! I had to remind myself that constantly! Ugh! Anywho review and wait for what I think will by my last chapter. Then you get to look out for the sequel! Oooooooohhhhhh! Don't 4get about the video now! Please! lolz**_


	12. Last Chapter!: Pheonix Feathers

**_Disclaimer: Everything that can be recognized as Stephanie Meyers is infact hers, the rest is mine!_**

**-JACOB-**

Embry and Quil were running alongside me as we made our way to the Cullen household, in our shifted form. What happened nearly an hour ago kept playing in my mind over and over. Bella was lying in our bed in a cold sweat, her whole body was shaking. She told me everything, about who- what- she was and what our children were. She told me who Edward was, and Beth. I remembered the last promise I made to her. Even if I hadn't promised, I could never bring myself to do it. Who in their right mind would ever consider killing their own children? I also promised that Embry or Quil will do nothing of the sorts, including every other member of the pack. Our last words with each other were like a broken record:

"_Oh Beth better be grateful," she breathed, closing her eyes._

"_Why is that?" I asked solemnly._

"_Casting away is quite painful, dear."_

That was when she died. The soft whimpers coming from my brothers as they relived this moment along with me, was like a lightning strike in the desert; refreshing, stunning, awakening. I immediately pulled myself together as the stench of vampire grew even stronger. Then the familiar smell of werewolf. The scent of my daughter was unique in our pack; dragon's blood. It was easy to recognize and marvel over. Then the scent of my son pricked at my nose; spices of all kinds. Finally a third scent reached my nostrils, I couldn't recognize it but I knew who it was nonetheless. Beth, my niece, the reincarnation of my dear wife. Her scent was that of the air before a large storm. A little like mine, only I smelled of the air after the storm.

We ran at a leisurely pace, seeing as there was no violence on our minds (yet) even so there seemed to be a cloud of anxiety following us. We couldn't help but looking over our shoulders every once and awhile. Finally the turn came and the large mansion opened up to us. We instantly shifted back, pulling on a pair of pants as we made our way to the front door. It opened before we had even reached the steps to the porch, by the pixie looking vampire, there was a sad smile on her face. She walked inside leaving the door open for us to follow her. We scrunched our noses the sickeningly sweet stench of the bloodsuckers but we put on a brave face and ignored it.

As we walked into the living room we were greeted by each member of the coven, the three lycrampires were positioned slightly behind at least one vampire. The one who looked so much like Bella was positioned behind the one named Edward. He nodded in my direction, and I returned the greeting. My eyes moved once again to Beth. She was pale like Bella but her hair and eyes they were almost exactly like my sister Rachel's. I felt as though I were looking at two different people who were very important in my life all rolled into one.

Beth looked at me and suddenly her eyes glazed over, as did Edward's. Once the glazed look left her eyes she deftly moved pass Edward and walked over to me. At first her face was expressionless but when she was standing just a couple of feet away from me her face gave way to a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered and gratitude could be heard from every aspect of her smooth deep voice.

I looked at her confused. "For what?"

She chuckled softly. "For being my personal sun when I needed one." Without warning she was hugging me. For a moment I was at a loss as to what to do, but finally I placed a hand on her back and another on her head.

"Um . . . you're welcome, but how did you know about that?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Technically, I'm the same person as Bella," she answered pulling away. She walked back over to Edward and took his hand in hers. "And then technically, I'm not."

"Careful Beth, his brain might explode with all those technicalities," a smooth voice snorted. I crossed my arms across my chest as I turned to my only son.

"Excuse me, young man?" I warned. Jeff was no longer behind one of the vampires and a smile was stretched across his face.

"Well all he's trying to say is that Esme here has worked hard on this house and we wouldn't want to give her the displeasure of cleaning after your scarce brain," my daughter said stepping to her brother's side.

Nearly everyone cracked a smile while Embry, Quil and a rather intimidating vampire burst into fits of laughter. It just took one glare directed at my pack brother's to shut them up and I decided to ignore the others.

"Just get over here and give your old man a hug." In sync my fraternal twin children charged at me full speed. I grunted when they collided into me but overall managed to stay on my feet. I kissed Kendall on the forehead and ruffled Jeff's hair.

"Um, Jake I don't mean to be the party pooper but why don't we tell them why we're here? Get it over with you know?" Embry asked at my side. I gave him a small glare but agreed anyhow.

"Actually we know why you are here," Beth pointed out.

That made me stop for a moment, but I quickly recovered. "Then let's get down to business." At those words my children and niece all tensed, Beth even flinched. I realized why and remembered what I could never bring myself to do to my own family. "We're not here to kill you," I said softly, I still couldn't believe they could even suspect that I might. "We understand that you can all control yourselves fairly well around humans it's just that we're not positive of these three," I said with harmless accusation towards the lycrampires.

"He wants us to leave Forks," Edward said.

"Stop reading my mind, leech!" I roared at him but I couldn't stop myself from cracking a smile. I think my subconscious mind missed the way he would voice my thoughts after rummaging through my mind. Still, it annoyed the hell out of me. He just rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to get this over with," he said shrugging.

I pointed a finger at him, but thought better of it. "You know, you're just wasting my time."

"So you want us to leave?" Kendall asked, she tried to hide the fact that hurt was etched in her eyes.

"Personally, no I don't want you to leave. As pack leader I'm resigned to, I'm sorry kiddo," he said placing a hand on her head.

"It's okay, dad. We know why: to keep the reservation safe. Understandable," Jeff said, voicing the thoughts that were running across Kendall's mind. I swear they assign who will speak at what time, down to the second. It was very freaky but you get used to it. "Love you dad," they said in sync, and once again they threw themselves at me.

Suddenly throaty coughing could be heard from the corner of the room where Edward was holding Beth by the waist. They had both coughed and I had gotten the attention of the whole room. "Uh, Jacob I think you've got something to give to your children," Beth said, and for a moment she sounded like Bella and all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I held back because technically she wasn't Bella . . . maybe my brain will explode.

I gave them both a glare and mouthed silently, "I was getting to that." They chuckled softly. I turned to my children and pulled them outside to the front porch. They each gave me curious glances but I could see the small glimmer in their eyes that any six year old child would get during Christmas morning.

I pulled our two boxes from the back pocket of my jeans and handed one to each of my children. They began to open it curiously and I began to explain, as they pulled out an earring. At the stud was a simple black bead and then what would dangle down somewhere around mid neck was a blood red feather. "That's a phoenix feather, it's said to bring luck, while the black bead symbolizes love. It insures that you will find your imprint, but I'm not sure how your mixed blood will affect anything. Plus, honestly, I think they look pretty damn cool."

They laughed as they each put their gifts in their pierced ears. Jeff's was hanging from his left ear while Kendall stuck hers through her piercing on her right. They hadn't looked like twins as much as they did now. The fact that they had the same earring almost symbolized their similarities but since they each had the same earring on a different ear showed how diverse they could be.

"Thank you, dad," Kendall said as she brought some of her hair onto her shoulder behind the feather of her earring. The contrast between her hair and the feather was breathtaking.

"Yeah, dad, thanks," her brother commended.

"We'll see each other again, don't worry," I answered the unspoken question.

Quil and Embry walked outside. "We talked with Carlisle and he said they would find a place as soon as possible," Quil said. "They're also going to have to fake Beth's death," Embry said solemnly. "It's the only way she will be able to be the pack leader for these two. She has to go with them."

I looked at the perfectly planked wood of the front porch letting it sink in. That is definitely going to kill the family, but it made sense. "It's good that they thought of that. It's also a good thing they told us or we would be hunting them down under the impression that they had killed a fellow wolf."

O O O O O O O

**-BETH- (A COUPLE MONTHS LATER)** **HUNTING TRIP (Sort of a Prologue to the sequel):**

The wind was soft on my face as I sniffed at the air, the moon making the fine hairs of my pitch black fur shimmer. To my right and left were what appeared to be wolves. The one to my right was black with a red right ear, and to my left was another black wolf but with a red left ear. They were as similar and diverse as twins could get. Finally we picked up an appetizing scent and our fangs were suddenly bared. They were much sharper than a normal wolf; but then again we were lycrampires not wolves. A cross between vampire and wolf. Of course we could hunt in our _other_ more human looking state but it was much more effective (not to mention fun) in our wolf form.

As one we began to sprint down the cliff that over looked most of the forest, the moon making the trees look like a sea of deep blue. The scent became increasingly stronger and our mouths began to water with our venom, our jaws began snapping together in anticipation. Another scent traveled up our nostrils and the wolf to my right howled, signaling that she would go after the new prey, and she was gone in the flash of an eye. Finally our prey was right in front of us and we took our chance. There were two mountain lions sprawled across the clearing, a carcass lying to the side of them. We lunged at the large napping cats and began our feast. Once our thirst was satiated and the body empty of blood we pulled away. It was so quick that the animals had barely felt a thing.

The wolf who had left earlier for her own meal returned at our sides her eyes, along with her twin, was glowing the brightest gold imaginable. Mine probably looked the same. The she wolf walked over to me and began licking at the fur around my mouth that probably had mopped up some extra blood from my feast, affectionately. When she was done I did the same to her and she then moved over to her brother to clean his mouth. Whenever she did this he would always snap at her playfully, and she would reprimand him by swiping at his ear.

Finally when we were finished we decided to shift back to our human form. We quickly pulled on the clothes that we had tied around our ankles and began to make our way back their cars which were parked at the opening of the park. Suddenly, clapping could be heard from within the thick confines of the tree's behind us. We whirled quickly, expecting someone a part of our family, but that wasn't what we saw.

It was a man with pale skin and golden eyes, like us. His hair was a blood red and curly, it was like an afro but it seemed to work for him. I instantly knew he was a vampire.

"Very nice," he said, a sincere smile on his lips. "Nice form, and I loved the little family concept at the end. Lycrampires, I believe?" He was speaking to me, noticing my status as head of the pack but his glance would shift every once and a while to the she wolf, Kendall. She noticed to and decided to keep her face expressionless.

"Yes . . . how do you know about us? We're not common." I said curiously.

"Let's say I've done a great deal of studying on the beginning of the vampire age. Now if you don't mind me asking what are your names?"

"Depends. Who are you?" I asked with authority.

He laughed, "Ah. I like you already, you're a strong leader. You can call me Chris River. Now will you answer my question?"

"Yes I think I will. I'm Beth Cullen," I had decided to take the last name of my fiancé over the last month. "and these are my cousins," I said gesturing to the rest of my small pack.

"Jeffery Black," the lycrampire to my left said, nodding towards Chris in respect.

"Kendall Black, his twin." Her voice was strong, but smaller than usual. Jeff and I gave her a small glance trying to figure out what had happened.

Chris nodded and smiled, "It's nice to meet you Beth, Jeffery, and Kendall." His tone had warmed exceptionally when he said her name and Jeff did his best not to growl. Suddenly, the face of the mysterious vampire turned serious, and he looked up pleadingly at me. "I live alone as a . . . vampire and I've been trying to find another coven of vegetarian vampires, or in this case lycrampires to dwell with. Would it be possible if I could . . .?" he let the question trail.

I smiled, "No, of course _I_ wouldn't have a problem with that, you see I'm only the leader of my pack. We live with another group of vampires who have their own leader, and only these two will listen to my orders," I said jerking a thumb at them, playfully. "With the exception of my mate of course. You would have to convince Carlisle."

"Oh." He smiled. "I'm game."

_**BBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM! Haha! Yeah I'm weird and put the prologue of the sequel at the end of the last chapter! Hehe im diabolical1 don't worry I'm going to get started on the sequel soon… I haven't thought of a title though yet. So just look on profile to get it. I hope you loved the story and I hope you keep reviewing! And I had so much fun with this story and someone tell me why I'm blabbering as if I'll never write for you again… sry I didn't have any sugar so I have no idea whats wrong with me. Just review and keep reading to keep my self-esteem up lol **_


End file.
